


call me by your name

by jww717



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jww717/pseuds/jww717





	call me by your name

17岁的全圆佑第一次这么惊慌失措。

队长告诉自己珉奎出了意外，然后是多严重多可怕的一大串语无伦次的描述 

那时候脑子已经完全停摆，他只是不停地催促司机开快一点，再快一点,最后一个路口又碰到了塞车，他索性拉开车门，用跑的冲进大楼。 

其实如果真正重伤的话，又怎么还会在练习室而不是送去医院。  
只是他当时已经完全想不到太多 

搭电梯时按错了楼层，等不及下一班，就这么从安全口楼梯爬了上去  
结果等他一身狼狈地冲进练习室时，却看到96亲故指着他大笑的欠揍表情 

“你看你看！果然上当了吧！我就说这两个人有奸情！” 

其他人轰然大笑 

 

圆佑只觉得一瞬间被抽光了力气，站在那里动弹不得。

这时候才发现脚踝好疼，好像是爬楼梯时太着急扭到了。

“圆佑呀……别生气……”队长手足无措地赶快解释“那个，我们开玩笑的……” 

“圆佑……” 

权顺荣紧紧拉着他，那样着急的表情，都快不像他了。 

圆佑动了动嘴角，被他逗笑了。 

“没事……” 

“我自己去，你回去排练吧。” 然后擦肩而过，他有些跛地慢慢走远。 

温暖的阳光透过玻璃窗撒在身上，圆佑却觉得冷 

有些东西，累积的时候需要那么久，真正醍醐灌顶时，却只在一个瞬间。 

 

好多好多个为什么，在这一瞬间得到答案。 

当人们调侃真的成真时，圆佑觉得害怕了。 

那天晚上，少年圆佑一夜无眠，他回忆着过去的能想到的每一个细节，他在推敲那种感情到底是什么时候发生的，他烦躁地摔坏房间里的东西，因为他根本找不到答案 

那时公司已经提醒两人不要搞小团体，对外互相称呼注意辈分，之前的两人一面互相改着称呼，在镜头前减少接触，一面偶尔捣蛋一下，享受着一起恶作剧的乐趣 

但从那一天起，圆佑不知道该怎样配合了 

他不知道该怎么办  
告诉珉奎，或是自己忍耐 

 

于是开始若即若离，开始让珉奎捉摸不定  
有时亲昵，有时疏远，那眉眼间流动的，都是珉奎看不清的东西，多了一些欲言又止的暧昧。 

 

洗好澡后，全圆佑赤裸裸地站在镜子前看着自己，他伸出双手抚摸着耸立在双腿中间的粉红色的龟头，一阵酥痒的感觉让他心猿意马。他知道这就是性冲动，最近他老是梦见珉奎，一根又粗又大的肉棒在后面内不断抽插，而他也达到了性高潮。每次从梦中醒来，全身都酸痛无比好像真的被干了一般，而且高潮的滋味是如此的真实。

想到这里，圆佑不由自主地把手伸向下体。

房门被推开，珉奎走进卫生间就看见全圆佑一手摸着乳头一手摸着下体，脸上一片潮红，双眼微闭，一看就是渴求被男人干的表情。

“珉奎……你怎么回来了？”

这个“珉奎”和平时的珉奎好像有点不一样，英挺的脸，线条逐渐明晰暴露出霸气的嘴唇，和扭紧时就会更加衬托出眼眸里燃烧的火星的剑眉，浑身散发的男性荷尔蒙让全圆佑感觉更加燥热起来。

 

惊慌失措的圆佑被吓呆了，他不知道该怎么办，珉奎在下午时有练习从不在家，而今天却突然在他洗澡时出现。同样穿越时空的珉奎也惊呆了，圆佑在浴室自慰的样子诱惑着他男性的本能，粗大的阴茎迅速硬挺起来。 

 

他一步步走向吓坏了的圆佑，伸出双手把他拥抱在怀里。 脱掉外衣，赤身裸体地和圆佑紧紧相拥。哥哥性感的身躯和光滑的肌肤不断刺激着珉奎的欲望，虽然他早就在七年前就这样做了，但时光逆转，看到17岁的圆佑他还是忍不住欲望，想让初尝禁果的他感受到性爱的美妙。

 

圆佑还没有从惊吓中清醒过来，他任由金珉奎把他抱上洗手台，然后亲吻他，灵活的舌头从他迷人的脖子开始一路往下舔，没有经验的圆佑后穴还没经过开发，紧得连一根手指都塞不进去， “啊……”身体突然创入异物的不适感让圆佑不断的扭动著身体，“珉奎……珉奎……难受……出……出去……”圆佑努力的想让身体里的异物出去。  
　　　

“乖，等下就舒服了……”金珉奎在后穴不断的探索，另一只手也握住前面的阴茎，等到后面柔软之后立刻伸入了两根手指，并不断探索著舒服的那一点。第一次没有经验，自己和圆佑都不得要领，最后还不小心弄伤了圆佑，事后自己看到血心疼的掉了眼泪，差点成为一辈子的笑柄，这次刚好是一雪前耻的好机会。

 

“啊！！！”在珉奎的手压到后穴的一个突起的时候，圆佑突然发出了呻吟

“是这里吗？”加入三根指头，金珉奎不断的刺激著兴奋的一点，“哥……舒服吗？”

“啊……啊……啊”头脑已经昏了的圆佑只能无意识的呻吟著。

“差不多了……”在发现后穴已经非常柔软的时候珉奎自言自语道。“可能会有点痛。忍着点哦……”珉奎一边温柔地安慰他，一边把粗大的肉棒顶在他的穴口，在圆佑还没有任何反映时他用力地把自己粗大硬挺的阴茎插入了他早就水液直流的肉穴。

被硕大的肉棒强而有力地刺入后，圆佑尖叫着，哭喊着，开始做无力地反抗。珉奎把肉棒插入圆佑的后面后并没有立刻开始抽插，用巨大的龟头顶住圆佑的敏感点，轻轻地摩擦着，同时嘴巴用力地吮吸着圆佑乳头。

从后面深处传来一阵阵又麻又痒的感觉，珉奎的龟头摩擦得圆佑忍不住呻吟，乳头被珉奎的舌头和牙齿又舔又咬，才十七岁的他从来没有过这样的经历。天啊！太舒服了，太爽了，可要想到干自己的男人是珉奎，圆佑还是羞得抬不起头。

"............好大啊......我受不了......啊......啊......珉奎求求你......后面快被胀破了......哦......哦......珉奎你饶了我吧......我受不了了......求你......求你......呜......呜......" 

羞愧不已的圆佑紧闭着双眼，拼命挣扎，想要摆脱珉奎的侵犯，但珉奎用力地抱着他，又粗又长的阳具深深地埋在圆佑紧窄的肉洞里，他没有抽动肉棒，只是一直抖动着龟头去摩擦圆佑的敏感带，同时感觉到肛壁强劲地收缩力以及微微地震颤，随着圆佑的挣扎，肉棒与肛壁间出现了相对运动，第一次性爱，两者之间紧密的摩擦给了他极大的刺激和兴奋。 　  
.  
【你是“珉奎”吗？】  
虽然知道这个问题问的有点傻，快要迷失在快感中的圆佑还是固执的问了出来。

【只要是我就可以吗？】  
眼前的金珉奎好陌生，但是好有魅力。 

珉奎直起身子，就着肉棒仍牢牢地插在圆佑的穴内的姿势，托起圆佑光滑翘挺的屁股，把他抱了起来，从浴室往客厅走去，边走还边轻轻地抽动着阳具干着圆佑的嫩穴。他把圆佑的屁股紧紧地压向自己的肉棒，双手不停地搓揉，龟头紧顶着圆佑的花心用力地摩擦，小穴夹得肉棒好紧，令他忍不住想喷射精液。

"圆佑哥......哦......真好......好爽......"。成熟的男人叫着怀里青涩的少年哥哥，画面有点奇怪。

珉奎在客厅慢慢走动，每走两三步就停下来，上下耸动着用巨大的肉棒抽插着圆佑的后穴，然后再走动，再停下用力地干着圆佑那紧窄火热的淫穴。此时的圆佑被弄得骚痒难耐，他放弃了反抗，静静地体会着性爱的快乐，珉奎缓慢而有力的抽插让他感觉像要飘起来一般。让他不由自主地搂紧珉奎的脖子，让自己诱人的乳头贴紧珉奎的胸脯。 　　

珉奎把圆佑放在餐桌上，让他躺下，然后把他的双腿扒开，好让自己的肉棒更深入地抽插。他一边说"我爱你"一边用力地干着圆佑，每说一句就猛戳一下，插得圆佑高潮迭起，呻吟不断。圆佑还是非常地害羞，随着大肉棒的每一次插入，一边享受性爱高潮，一边紧咬着牙。金珉奎手指不时地捏圆佑的乳头，低下头来，用嘴含住了勾引得他欲火难耐的粉红小乳头。

才十七岁的圆佑从来没有过这样的感觉，他不知道自己该做些什么，是继续反抗还是顺从地迎合，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，无助地看着压在自己身上的珉奎。嘴唇微微的张开，想说话又不知说什么，小穴内的骚痒和快感让他不由自主地轻声呻吟。 　　

金珉奎一边挺腰一边在全圆佑耳边说骚话："哥哥说你舒服......说我的肉棒插得你好爽......说呀......再不说我就要停下了......！

 

圆佑没有说话，但他渴求的眼神流露出哀求，他内心希望珉奎插得再深点，再快点，不要停下来，但他不敢开口，珉奎见圆佑不说话，便故意将巨大的肉棒从后面内取出，龟头顶着圆佑的后穴轻轻地摩擦，此时穴内的空虚让圆佑难受极了，他太想让自己的肉穴被珉奎的阳具填满，受不了欲望的折磨。 　　

"我......我要......" 圆佑羞愧地张开性感的双唇，却不知说什么。  
　　  
珉奎的嘴巴离开了圆佑的乳头，滑到他的脖子上，伸出舌头舔他的脖子，弄得圆佑痒痒的，舌头被金珉奎紧紧吸吮着，整个客厅充满了性爱的声音，肉棒出入后面的"啪啪"声。

 

“你们在干什么？”卧室的门被推开。

金珉奎抬起头，是七年前的自己。

圆佑不敢说出来，他其实很喜欢看金珉奎生气。那时候金珉奎的脸嫩得可以掐出水来，嘴巴随便怎么撇都是好看的弧度，眉毛随便怎么皱也挡不住那下面隐藏着盈盈笑意的眼睛。但今天暴怒的珉奎让十七岁的圆佑有点害怕。

“你们……”看清了压在哥哥身上的人，十六岁的金珉奎震惊到说不出话。

“要一起来吗？”他对7年前的自己发出了邀请。

“不要。”不想让喜欢的弟弟看到自己淫荡的模样，全圆佑自暴自弃的捂住脸，像个鸵鸟一样死死窝在“金珉奎”怀里，怎么也不抬头。

“好。”另一边，十六岁的金珉奎却下体急速撑起了小帐篷，像着了魔一般走向床边。

 

　"要先舔硬才可以哦"。似乎是看出了他的疑惑,金珉奎主动把圆佑的头按向了年轻的自己。

“我来教他，以后你会更爽。”“金珉奎”故意在全圆佑耳边吹了口气，如愿看到全圆佑瑟缩了一下，耳根红到底。

明白珉奎是想让自己为他口交，圆佑微抖着双手捧住珉奎的巨物,努力用手上下套弄着,摸着珉奎烫人的男根,圆佑的脸红红的,但看到珉奎似乎是很享受地仰头闭起眼睛低喘后圆佑觉得更加有成就感了,所以他不知不觉就低下了头。把珉奎的粗大分身含入了自己的小嘴里仔细地舔着。先是从最为粗壮的根部开始舔起,然後一圈一圈地向上直到那分泌著浓重麝香味体液的涨红顶端,在那里不断地吸吮著,还不时去轻轻舔拨中间的小孔。圆佑只觉得嘴巴里全部都是珉奎那强烈的味道和巨大的阴茎,而他自己的唾液却因为没法咽下去而弄湿了珉奎的裤子。

"恩.......恩唔.......珉奎的......唔......好大.....恩恩......"圆佑一边吸吮著珉奎跨下的巨物,一边含糊地低吟。"恩.........唔恩........恩.........."因为珉奎的分身涨得太大,圆佑只得很努力地张大嘴巴去含住珉奎,而那粗大的凶器次次都会深深地顶入他的喉咙里,让他的眼角都溢出了点点泪水。

 

哥哥真的好性感，就像现在，不断吮吸的小嘴仿佛要把自己自己榨干。可是在这样致命的诱惑下，被吸干了也绝无怨言。在快感下珉奎终于失去理性，象野兽般扶着圆佑的头就横冲直撞，只顾摩擦自己的肿胀怪物，不管身下的人已经哭声求饶。

“今天帮你润滑好了，以后自己来。”“金珉奎”抽出已经射过一次的肉棒，吃惯巨物的后穴来不及收缩，形成一个圆圆的黑洞，白花花的精液流出来和红肿的后穴看起来格外煽情。 　　 

来不及休息，十七岁的珉奎抱起圆佑跨坐在自己的身上，把哥哥的屁股上的小洞对准了自己挺得高高的大肉棒用力向下一压, "啊啊啊.....珉奎啊......啊啊......."瞬间的进入快感大得惊人,圆佑不可遏制地向后仰去"啊啊........啊啊啊啊!" 圆佑可怜地媚叫著，更勾起了身前身后两个珉奎的肆虐欲。

珉奎边叫着边开始快而有力地抽插着骚痒难耐圆佑，他把圆佑的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，让他的每一次冲击都能结结实实地一击到底，逐渐加大了了抽插的力度，随着肉棒的每一次插入，他都会挺起屁股迎合珉奎的动作，使他的肉棒能完全深入，肉棒插入了圆佑紧窄火热的小穴内直到完全没柄，两个人同时发出满足的呻吟。

紫红色的肉柱粗暴地搅弄着嫩红的穴口，小穴也甘之如饴地把它裹紧，终于，几道白浊的液体喷溅而出。圆佑射在对方腹部上的同时，也缩起贪婪的后穴，把珉奎的欲望种子一滴不剩地兜在体内。

“小骚货，尝尝自己的味道，”气息稍微平复了一点，一边观战的“珉奎”伸手抹起小腹上已冷却的液体，把沾满爱液的手指含入圆佑嘴里。被他俩淫靡的举动惹得再次欲火高涨，珉奎弯身咬住圆佑的乳尖，已经释放过一次的物体在摩擦下再次抬头，低吼一声，猛地翻身把他压在底下，进行下一波冲刺……

 

“比起他，还是我比较好吧。”年轻的珉奎被激起了占有欲。此时圆佑的脑子里除了和珉奎做爱的念头外什么也没有了，眼前所有的事物都变得充满了淫欲的味道，他再也顾不上什么道德观，只想让珉奎的阳具狠狠地抽插自己骚痒的小穴。两个珉奎一前一后夹击着自己的每一处敏感带，大起大落，每一次肉棒抽出都要带出圆佑粉嫩的淫肉，每一次插入又都将整根肉棒完全地埋入他窄小的肉洞。他们的下体拼命地交缠着，像是不知厌足地索取更多的有力抽插，珉奎却忘情地抽动肉棒，想要圆佑达到性爱的顶峰，三个人完全地沉浸在性爱的激情当中。 　　

 

“......叫出来............叫我的名字......哥哥的后穴好热好紧......我的的肉棒要被你夹断了......哦......哦............”随着抽插的速度越来越快，金珉奎几乎每一戳都要深入圆佑的直肠顶端。 

“......珉奎啊............珉奎......轻一点......啊........我不行了............”  
双重的刺激让圆佑魂飞魄散，高潮一浪接一浪。他的小腹肌肉开始剧烈地收缩，身体也在开始痉挛，后面里被插得天翻地覆，肛壁剧烈地蠕动，紧紧地箍住干得他爽死了的粗肉棒，身体本能地上下疯狂地套弄着珉奎的阴茎。

“再来一次？”

“好。”

是圆佑昏过去之前听到的最后对话。

 

又做梦了，明晃晃的阳光洒进来。

下铺的弟弟睡得正香，让圆佑觉得梦中那些旖旎的情事显得那么不真实。

昨晚的春梦吓到了他是真的。

练习中间他一直避免和金珉奎有直接接触。

你在生什么气啊？ 

什么啊，明明就是你在生气吧？ 

那是谁叫我有多远死多远的？ 

谁让你打扰我打游戏？ 

你还是小孩子吗？！ 

如果你是大人的话，就不要老是忘记重要的事吧！ 

……又要像以前一样，用吵架来结束吵架吗？ 

 

我们……那个时候还在一起吗？ 

我们不是一直都在一起吗…… 

 

就这么……装做什么都不知道地走下去吧……

 

看到圆佑转身离去，金珉奎终于松了口气。

回去又要洗内裤了，哥哥到底什么时候才能知道我的心意。


End file.
